Question: Simplify the expression. $-6q(-4q-6)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6q}$ $ = ({-6q} \times -4q) + ({-6q} \times -6)$ $ = (24q^{2}) + (36q)$ $ = 24q^{2} + 36q$